A Dog and Pony Show/Gallery
Sapphire Shores Rarity Walking S1E19.PNG Rarityeps20welcome.png|Rarity is happy now. S01E19 Rarity JawDrop.png|Rarity's jaw drops S01E19 Rarity YouKnowMyName.png|"You Know My Name!?" S01E19 SapphireShores Inspects.png|Rarity meets Sapphire Shores. S01E19 SapphireShores Inspects2.png Rarity don't wake E19- W 1.2014.png|Rarity's head already in the clouds. S01E19 SapphireShores CallMeSapphire.png S01E19 SapphireShores CallMeSapphire2.png|Tonight Rarity my dear..........you..........Ow. S01E19 SapphireShores AndRarity.png S01E19 SapphireShores ZigfillyFollies.png S01E19 SapphireShores ZigfillyFollies2.png S01E19 SapphireShores Sensational.png|"I've got to look... Seeeeeen-sa-tion-al! OW!" Sapphire Shores hmmm S01E19.png S01E19 SapphireShores Entranced.png|Ooh! oh-oh-oooh! A sparkly! S01E19 SapphireShores Entranced2.png|I've always wanted a sparkly of my very own. S01E19 SapphireShores EyeRoll.png S01E19 SapphireShores EyebrowRaise.png Rarity peg pardon E19-W 1.2066.png Rarity cos changes E19-W 1.2091.png|Five More!? Rarity 30.png|Rarity feels faint S01E19 SapphireShores HaveThatEffect.png|"I guess I do have that effect on ponies!" Gem hunt S01E19 Rarity GemHunt.png|This is Rarity's special talent, don'cha know? S01E19 Spike Awesome.png S01E19 Rarity UnimpressedWithSpike.png|Come on, Spike! Let's go! S01E19 Rarity EyebrowRaise.png S01E19 Rarity SpellTakingOver.png S01E19 Rarity GemsFound.png|I found some gems, Spike! S01E19 Spike Digging.png|I like digging. First gem cache S01E19.png|Ooh, shiny! S01E19 Spike JustSeenGems.png|Spike likes what he sees. S01E19 Spike CaughtTryingToEatGems.png|No Spike. Don't eat them yet! S01E19 Spike Bow.png appitite.png|Take those out! You don't know where they've been. Spike is not Amused.png|Hehe... S01E19 Spike ShovelTail.png|Yummy.... S01E19 Spike Jackhammer.png S01E19 Spike MouthWaterGems.png S01E19 Spike ReadyToEat.png|Spike was about to gulp his well-earned gem... S01E19 Spike GiftFromRarity.png|...but... Rarity Lovely Look.png|Spike yearns for a different kind of gem S01E19 Spike ThankYouRarity.png|...far more precious than the one he holds. S01E19 Rarity SpellTakingOver2.png Rarity is taken S01E19 DiamondDogs WatchingSpike.png S01E19 DiamondDogs WatchingRarity.png Ladylike Rarity.jpg Rarity whats this-W 1.8548.png Rarity Ahhhh-W 1.1910.png|Got to love those gem trees. S01E19 Rarity ArghItsADog.png|Your not a gem! S01E19 Rover ApproachingSpikeRarity.png S01E19 SpikeRarity BackingAwayFromRover.png S01E19 Rover WeHuntYou.png S01E19 DiamondDogs Attack.png S01E19 Rarity FearScream.png S01E19 Spike JackhammerOnSpot.png|Spike fights back. S01E19 Spot FlyingInPain.png S01E19 DiamondDogs DoubleFaceplant.png S01E19 Spike StuckInTree.png S01E19 DiamondDogs CarryingRarity.png Drag.png S01E19 Rarity OhNoDirt.png|Don't touch me there! Spike nooh! S1E19.png|NOOOOOOOH! Rescuing Rarity Main ponies racing to the scene S01E19.png S01E19 TwilightSpike CanYouBreatheYet.png S01E19 RainbowDash CauseAllYouSaidWas.png Main ponies and Spike panicking S01E19.png S01E19 Spike ArmsWavingFrantically.png|Spike panicking. Main ponies hurried explanation S01E19.png Main ponies a lotta holeys S01E19.png S01E19 TwilightSparkle LookDownHole.png Main ponies look down the holes S01E19.png S01E19 Fido LurkingInAHole.png S01E19 TwilightSparkle MudOnFace.png S01E19 RainbowDash MudOnFace.png Main ponies mud on face S01E19.png S01E19 Fluttershy OhMy.png S01E19 RainbowDash SpeedingForHole.png Rainslow Dash.png|Gotta go faster Rainbow Dash Main ponies worried about Rarity S01E19.png S01E19 Rarity InACell.png dirt.png|Rarity: Dirt! My one weakness! S01E19 PinkieFluttershyAJ DiggyHole.png S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailPull.png S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailSnap.png|Ouch,doesn't that hurt?! S01E19 FluttershyFido HoldByTail.png S01E19 RainbowTwilight SpotDiamondDogs.png S01E19 RainbowTwilight CrashIntoEachOther.png S01E19 ApplejackRover WhackADog.png All Tired Out.png|The gang all tired out dogs.png|Preciousssssss Pony!!! Imagining Rarity.jpg S01E19 Spike GemOutOfPocket.png|Pockets? Main ponies whats Spike planning S01E19.png A Dog and Pony Show 1.png sirspike.png|Dream on, Spike A Dog and Pony Show 2.png|Hmm, I wonder why the Diamond Dogs had a dress hidden in their cave Rarity kiss S01E19.png|Rarity in Spike's day dream Kissy.png|Kissy, kissy, kissy Applejack S01E19.png |Uh... What is Spike doing? A Dog and Pony Show 3.png|"Whoa, easy there, lover boy." Aj hoho there lover boy S01E19.png Applejack1 S01E19.png Applejack2 S01E19.png Twilight Aj and Spike S01E19.png|A Runaway for Twilight Aj and Spike. Dogshow.gif|Ponies on the Run/Run Ponies Run Applejack3 S01E19.png Applejack4 S01E19.png Pinkie Twilight and Aj S01E19.png Rarity S01E19.png Rarity aww S01E19.png Rarity awww S01E19.png Rarity asking for the exit S01E19.png A Dog and Pony Show 16 9.png Rarity Dig S01E19.png Rarity dissapproves S01E19.png Rarity hehe works everytime-W 1.9562.png|Rarity does not dig dirt 1x19 WearHarness.png|You pull wagon! 1x19 SomeoneNeedsNailcare.png|"Well somebody certainly needs proper nail care!" 1x19 WhenDidYouGetAManicure.png|"When was the last time you two had a manicure?" 1x19 DontScratchMyCoat.png|"You're scratching up my coat with those jagged things!" 1x19 YourBreathStinks.png|You ever heard of mouthwash? Use it! Rarity Driving The Dogs Crazy.png|Rarity driving the Diamond Dogs crazy Whine.png|You want to hear whining? Do you want whining.jpg unamused Rarity.jpg 1x19 FlankSlap.png|"Hiya mule!" SurprisedRaity S01E19.png 1x19 DidYouJustCallMeAMule.png|"Did you... just call me... a mule...?" Rarity about to cry S01E19.png|"Mules are ugly... are you saying I, too, am ugly...?" Rarity crying S01E19.png|Awww...you made poor Rarity cry...(and you dogs are so DEAD!!) Rarity crying S1E19.jpg Upset Rarity.jpg Rarity distraught at the Diamond Dogs S1E19.jpg|Aww look poor Rarity : ( Crying Rarity S1E19.png|Marshmellows cry. rarity sad episode17.png A crying Rarity.jpg Applejack serious face S01E19.png sore.png|That dog's gonna be sore in the morning. 1x19 BuckEmOff.png|Rodeo ponies! Applejack wins S01E19.png Giveup.png Twilight using Rarity's spell S1E19.png Hi-ho Twilight S1E19.png|Hi-ho Twilight! Spike trying to use Twilight as his horse S1E19.png|You have got to be kidding me... Twilight charging S1E19.png 1x19 BreakingTheDoor.png|To the rescue! Derpin'DiamondDogs_S01E19.png Rarity - what did i teach you - 1x19.png|Me? What did I teach you? 1x19 JewelScore.png|All's well that ends well! Category:Season 1 episode galleries